


¡Una mexicana en Eldarya!

by CatyLoVe



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mexican Character, Mexico, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Parody
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyLoVe/pseuds/CatyLoVe
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado que sería de una chilanga llegando al mundo mágico de Eldarya?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Llegada

—¡Vodka! —Llamé por séptima vez a la perra de mi prima, que mal se oye eso, aún en mi mente. Lo diré de otra manera para tranquilizar mi alma.

Grité el nombre del can, hembra, pug, que pertenece a mi prima María. Sí, así está mejor.

Di unos pasos y me dispuse a observar la arbolera del bosque en busca de ese pequeño animal. Debí ponerle una cadena, pero es que no tenía idea de que mordería su correa para echarse a correr, ¿tan mal le caigo a la perra que es capaz de esconderse para que su dueña me mate?

Solté un suspiro y volví a caminar, empiezo a preguntarme si deberán buscarme a mí después, mi sentido de la orientación no es muy bueno que digamos.

—Cuando te encuentre te haré tacos de _suaperro_ maldita Vodka —murmuré tratando de esquivar las ramas.

Odio venir al bosque, odio los bichos que allí habitan y espero que el cosquilleo que siento en mi espalda sea mera sugestión y no una araña. Ayúdame niño del pasito perrón o quien sea.

Volví a llamar a Vodka cuando tropecé con una raíz sobresaliente y caí de hocico, menté madres a full.

Levanté la vista y a unos cuantos metros logré divisar unas extrañas setas, ¿serán comestibles? Empiezo a tener hambre.

Me levanté e intenté sacudir la tierra de mis jeans blancos, yo del pasado te odio por elegirlos para sacar a pasear a Vodka.

Volví a mirar los peculiares hongos, no había notado que formaban un círculo perfecto, que curioso. Curiosa me acerqué y las observé, la idea de meterme en el centro de la circunferencia cruzó por mi mente y cuando menos me lo esperé ya lo había hecho. Bravo (Tn).

Coloqué los brazos a cada lado de mis caderas y me dediqué a mirar el panorama, árboles, árboles y más árboles. ¡Oh, espera! Otro árbol.

Reí para mis adentros cuando noté una luz posarse en mi clavícula, luego otra y otra.

—Eh, no. ¡Fuera bichos! —intenté sacudirlos, contrario a lo que esperaba llegaron muchas otras luces, tantas que terminaron por cegarme.

Unos instantes después pude abrir los ojos, inmediatamente comprobé que no tuviera esas luces o bichos encima mío. Entonces noté que mi alrededor había cambiado.

Levanté la vista y miré todo el lugar; colores brillantes, arquitectura que nunca había visto y lo que más llamó mi atención fue un ¿gran diamante? en el centro de la habitación. De manera inconsciente empecé a caminar hacia él.

—¿Pero qué carajos? —grité al ver que el supuesto diamante comenzaba a brillar.

—¡Óyeme tú! —escuché una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

Me giré asustada y vi una chica de cabello azabache sosteniendo un bastón en llamas.

Espera... ¿Bastón en llamas? ¿Y además azules? ¿La chica tiene cola y orejas? Ay... Creo que me comí las setas.


	2. Escaleras

Tragué duro al ver como la mujer se molestaba por mi silencio.

—¡Me harté! Jamón, llévala a una celda.

Doy gracias al cielo porque no me haya dicho "¿De quién eres?". Alto... ¿Dijo celda? Oh no, no he cometido ningún delito, no pueden encarcelarme, así como así. ¡No es legal!

Sentí como mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo cuando un ser enorme y para nada estético se apareció frente a mi, quise correr, pero esa cosa actuó más rápido y me tomó de los brazos alzándome en el aire.

—¡No! Déjenme ir, se los ruego —grité presa del pánico.

Pero ignoraron mis suplicas.

Aun cargándome aquella bestia, sí, era una bestia, me sacó de la estancia en que aparecí, atravesamos una sala con muchas puertas y luego llegamos a unas escaleras interminables... Por un momento agradecí no estar caminando por mi cuenta.

Ay virgencita de Guadalupe, sé que llevo mucho tiempo alejada de ti pero te imploro que me ayudes a salir de este apuro. Tú que eres tan benévola, no me abandones, _please_.

Cuando llegamos a lo que en un principio consideré el núcleo de la tierra, el ser cuyo rostro se asemeja al de un jabalí me metió en una jaula. ¿Dónde está mi pinche rosa blanca? Creo que no rogué lo suficiente...

—¡No puede dejarme aquí! Ni siquiera han leído los cargos de los que se me acusan. Sé que tengo derecho a un defensor. ¡Exijo ver a un abogado! ¿Y mi llamada? —comencé a nombrar mis derechos que conocía de memoria, pero aquél hombre-jabalí solo me miró extrañado y se fue del lugar.

Golpeé las rejas que me aprisionaban y al instante me arrepentí por el dolor en mis brazos y manos.

Me dejé caer en el suelo recargándome en el frío metal y me dediqué a observar el lugar, a lo lejos más jaulas alías celdas y justo abajo de estas lo que parecía un lago. ¿Cómo es que acceden a ellas? No comprendo.

Abracé mis rodillas y apoyé mi frente en mis brazos para soltarme a llorar, estaba aterrada, en un lugar que quien sabe cómo fui a parar y con mis derechos pisoteados descaradamente.

Un sonido metálico llamó mi atención, levanté la vista para toparme con un hombre de ropa extraña abriendo mi celda. Rápidamente me incorporé y me acerqué a él.

—¿Cuánto me va a costar esto?

El hombre no respondió mi pregunta, solo me indicó que guardara silencio y se hizo a un lado dejándome salir.

En cuanto estuve libre la angustia se volvió a apoderar de mí, me giré a ver a mi salvador para mi sorpresa ya se había esfumado. Mis temores de vivir algo similar a los casos de Lecumberri se disiparon, pero mis nervios no.

Analicé mis opciones, tal vez el lago no era tan traicionero como los canales de Xochimilco y podía nadar hasta el exterior, me acerqué a la orilla y vi una figura obscura en lo profundo. Ok, nadar, descartado de la lista.

Solo me quedaban las escaleras... Me quejé como niña pequeña y empecé a subir.

Después de una eternidad pude llegar a la sala de las puertas, no estoy segura de cual sea la salida... ¿Quizás la más grande? Pero tiene escaleras, carajo.

Vamos (Tn), sabes por experiencia que cuando es de vida o muerte tu resistencia aumenta.

Uno. Dos. Tres.

¡Corre, perra, corre!


	3. Nueva

Empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude con dirección lo que creía era la salida, la veía tan lejos hasta que llegué al pie de la escalera.

—¡Hey!

No me giré a ver de quien se trataba, me preocupaba más salir. Subiendo los escalones de dos en dos estaba a nada de llegar a la puerta que me llevaría a la libertad.

Pero como el universo es culero alguien me frenó tomándome por los hombros cual muñeca de trapo.

—¡No me jodan! ¡Déjenme ir maldita sea! —protesté igual que una niña que era alejada por su madre del estante de juguetes que moría por llevarse.

Levanté la vista para ver a mi captor, se trataba de un hombre muy alto de piel bronceada y cabello albino... Joder que mamado está. Su expresión era de entre enojo o confusión, no logro descifrarla.

¡Oh paren todo!

Su expresión me recuerda a Larry, la ardilla que tiembla y dice "Soy Larry, la ardilla que tiembla, grrr... Tengo frío".

—¿Cómo llegó una humana aquí? —Otro chico de cabello negro como mi alma llegó con nosotros.

—No lo sé, Nev. Reportemos esto con Miiko —dijo la roca versión exhibicionista señalándome.

Genial, ahora soy un "esto".

Volví a intentar liberarme dando golpes al hombre que no le hacían nada, cuando reconocí el camino por el cual me llevó el jabalí de hace rato mis temores volvieron.

—¡La verga a la licuadora! —dije agarrando vuelo para darle una patada al albino en la entrepierna.

Como lo esperé me soltó para cubrirse la parte golpeada, aproveché para dar unos pasos para alejarme, pero el otro vato se me atravesó el camino.

—No te vas a escapar —aseguró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que mostraba sus colmillos. AYÚDAME VIRGENCITA.

—¡Atrás! Tome dos clases de karate y no dudaré aplicar lo que aprendí —dije adoptando una posición de defensa.

—¿Tú de nuevo? —reconocí esa voz al instante. LA ZORRA VOLVIÓ.

Giré la cabeza horrorizada topándome con la tipa de la otra vez con una cara de pocos amigos, el jabalí humanizado y un pitufo bastante alto la acompañaban. Hasta aquí llegué y no hice nada de provecho en mi vida. Perdón abuelita.

—¡No me maten! Solo quiero ir a casa —empecé a rogar dejándome caer al suelo de rodillas.

Sentí las miradas extrañadas de todos, a excepción del pitufo que se cruzó de brazos y sonreía burlonamente.

—Nadie te va a matar —Sentí una mano en mi hombro, levanté la vista topándome con un rubio de ojos verdes, creo que le enorgullece su abdomen marcado. Tremendo lavadero que se carga este güero.

—Pero igual serviría de carnada —habló el morocho tuerto. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

—No serviría de nada, es una humana —habló el peliazul que me recordó a Rapunzel.

—Nevra, Ezarel, no digan esas cosas. La pobre no está entendiendo nada —comentó un chico que no supe en que momento llegó. Me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, agradecí y noté que tiene un cuerno en la frente. ¿Qué pedo? ¿Le fueron infiel a medias o qué?

—No importa si entiende o no, igual volverá a su celda... Espera ¿cómo escapaste? —La mujer zorra se me acercó con una mirada severa empuñando su bastón.

—Me liberaron... Un hombre, traía una máscara. Como de dragón —respondí recordando al sujeto.

—Ese maldito... Jamón, Leiftan síganme. Los demás encárguense de la humana —ordenó la mujer con autoridad, no hay duda de que es la jefa, trata así a tantos hombres buenorros y no protestan.

—Bueno, Miiko dijo encárguense. Tu especialidad Kero —comentó el pitufo fingiendo lástima—. Sé feliz con tu nueva esclava.

—O nueva carnada —dijo Nevra.

—O nueva servidumbre —mencionó el albino mamado.

¿Y estos quiénes se creen? Ya verán...


	4. ¿Eldarya?

—A ver, ¿le bajan de huevos o qué? —solté de repente cruzándome de brazos, todos me miraron sorprendidos.

—Vaya, la humana tiene una boquita sucia —mencionó el tuerto dirigiéndome una mirada lasciva que me hizo recordar al vecino rabo verde de mi abuela.

—Deja de mirarme así o partiré la tuya sin chistar —amenacé sin dejar de mirarlo en un intento de intimidarlo, pero maldita sea, ni eso puedo.

—Suficiente, no debemos llegar a esos extremos —pidió el cornudo a medias con una expresión de miedo en su rostro. Creo que Kero era su nombre—. Nevra, déjala tranquila. Ni siquiera sabe dónde está y tú ya empiezas a molestarla.

Cierto, no sé dónde estoy. Ni como llegué aquí.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté dirigiendo toda mi atención al único chico que aparentaba decencia: Kero.

—En Eldarya.

—¿El qué?

—Es una humana, su estupidez le impedirá entender explicaciones. No pierdas tu tiempo.

—Ezarel, ya basta —ordenó Kero que parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

—Maldito pitufo castrante —murmuré sin pensar.

—Será mejor que hablemos en otro lado, acompáñame por favor.

Sin quejarme seguí al unicornio de cerca, alcancé a escuchar un "Valk, ¿qué es un pitufo?" por parte de Ezarel. Me reí para mis adentros, hay cosas que ellos ignoran y me voy a aprovechar si lo hacen conmigo.

—Y entonces... Eldarya ¿no? —cuestioné para romper el silencio.

—Así es, digamos que sería como el mundo de hadas que en tu mundo consideran ficticio.

—Wow... Es extraño. ¿Cómo es que los hongos me trajeron aquí? ¿Son un portal?

—Si te refieres al círculo de setas, sí, eso es.

Con Kero subimos las escaleras y giramos a la izquierda para entrar a una biblioteca más grande que mi casa. ¡Joder aquí me pierdo!

—Entrarán moscas —mencionó Kero tomando mi mentón para hacerme cerrar la boca que casi abro hasta el suelo. Chale, que vergüenza.

—Es magnífico este lugar —susurré observando los enormes estantes con gran variedad de ejemplares.

—Siéntate, te daré una explicación rápida.

Kero, o Keroshane, me explicó con algunos detalles como surgió Eldarya, se centró en la guardia de Eel y como están organizados. Enseguida me mencionó que por órdenes de la jefaza zorra seré acogida por ellos y perteneceré a una guardia.

Con cada palabra que salía de boca más perdía la esperanza de volver a casa... ¡Alto! ¿Y Vodka? No puede ser... Debe estar tan asustada en el bosque. No debí entrar al maldito círculo, quizás ni debí pasear al perro. Malditos errores que cometí desde nacer...

Como sea, Kero me hizo preguntas muy raras para asignarme una guardia. ¿Qué tiene que ver si me gusta el crepúsculo o no?

Estaba golpeando mis dedos contra la mesa de madera, estaba impaciente por saber en qué guardia me quedé y Keroshane se tomaba su tiempo con total tranquilidad. Nada que irrite a alguien impaciente como yo, por supuesto...

De repente el muchacho despegó su mirada del libro que tenía en las manos y la dirigió hacia mí.

—¿Y entonces? —Me atreví a preguntar con los nervios a flor de piel.


	5. ¡No me jodas!

Miraba atenta a Kero tratando de descifrar la respuesta en sus expresiones faciales, tal vez fueron segundos los que tardó en hablar, aun así, a mí me parecieron una eternidad.

—Absenta.

Lo miré sorprendida, me mantuve en silencio rogando que se haya equivocado o que bromeaba, sin embargo, su expresión era de seriedad absoluta.

—Me estás choreando —murmuré sin dejar de mirarlo, por dentro rogaba que en cualquier momento se carcajeara, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Chorear? Yo... El test ha arrojado esa respuesta —reiteró el joven de anteojos sin mirarme—. No quiero lloriqueos, será mejor que vayas con tu nuevo jefe y demuestres cuan capaz eres.

—¿O me echarán? —pregunté temerosa.

—No precisamente, pero tampoco aceptamos estorbos aquí.

Keroshane amable se ha ido, estoy a nada de madrearme a este nuevo sujeto.

—¡Kero! Necesito que...

Ambos nos giramos hacia la puerta de dónde provenía una voz femenina, vi a una mujer alta, de cabello naranja y con orejas de... Oh Dios mío, ¿es una conejita playboy? No mames, creo que Kero contrató sus servicios. Será mejor que me vaya antes que me inviten.

—Bien —Rompí el de silencio sepulcral alargando la "e"—. Es momento de que me vaya, gracias Keroshane. Iré en busca de mi nuevo jefe.

Caminé apresurada a la salida bajo la atenta mirada de ambos presentes, la recién llegada y yo nos miramos unos segundos antes de que se hiciera a un lado para dejarme pasar, me despedí con un " se la lavan" y eché a correr cobardemente.

Tratando de poner orden a mis ideas di vuelta para a bajar las escaleras, casi llegaba al final cuando sentí como mi pie se atoró en un escalón y me fui de hocico sin meter las manos.

Al instante de besar el suelo sentí un dolor agudo en mi nariz, aún atontada intenté enderezarme y sentí el sabor del hierro en mi boca, mis ganas de llorar se disiparon cuando escuché una risa acercándose.

—Joder, tremendo madrazo te llevaste —dijo una voz que reconocí al instante.

Ay Diablo, si ya me chupaste ¿por qué no me llevaste contigo? Ok, eso sonó mal, muy mal.

Es más, seguro que me ha escuchado y respondió "Esa chingadera yo no la quiero".

—Eh, humana estúpida —Me dijo una voz melodiosa—. Párate ya.

Contrario a lo que me hubiera gustado Ezarel me tomó de los hombros bruscamente y me puso de pie en un segundo, para ser un palo con patas tiene más fuerza de la que creí.

El pitufo subdesarrollado me miró sin expresión alguna, reprimió una segunda carcajada y se llevó las manos a la cintura. Que diva es, debí adivinarlo al ver su peinado. ¡Tiene su cabello mejor cuidado que el mío!

—Y por eso limpiarás las mazmorras.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —musité al volver a la realidad.

—Vaya ahora me escuchas, oye sé que soy guapo, pero no puedes quedarte babeando por mí todo el rato. Como sea yo diría que fueras a la enfermería para que atiendan ese horrible problema con tu cara, bueno al menos se podrá con tu nariz.

Y yo que pensaba que el tuerto sería insoportable... ¿Qué pecado habré cometido para que Dios me castigara de esta manera en vida?

Hey ahora que lo pienso Ezarel me recuerda a ese personaje de televisa con ropa extravagante. Se llamaba... Mmm... Lo tengo, Albertano, sí, ese era.

—Escucha idiota —traté de sonar imponente, pero estoy segura de que con una mano haciendo presión en el tabique de mi nariz y mi ropa arruinada resultaba un chiste andante—. Más vale que le bajes veinte rayas a tu altanería porque, aunque la zorra con cuerpo de super modelos y su achichinque colosal me obliguen a seguir tus ordenes preferiría volver al calabozo hediondo que ser tu subordinada.

—Eso poder arreglarse.

Con el corazón encogido me di la vuelta encontrándome con el jabalí enorme que acaba de invocar al parecer.

—Hola... Je... Jamón, ¿verdad?

Como respuesta solo recibí un resoplido que me puso la piel de gallina. Seguro se tomará mi comentario muy en serio... ¡No me jodas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, sí, sé que quieren lanzarme tomates por no actualizar. Me disculpo sinceramente por la tardanza, adaptarme a la universidad no ha sido fácil y menos ahora con la modalidad en línea gracias a que alguien no hirvió bien el murciélago... Como sea.
> 
> Les he traído algo, intenté que valiera la pena por el tiempo transcurrido, creo que no lo logré, sorry. En fin, basta de pretextos, evitaré que pase tanto again.
> 
> Les recuerdo que pueden aportar ideas en comentarios o vía mensaje privado si lo prefieren, les agradezco que sigan leyendo <3
> 
> ¡Chao, adiós!


End file.
